


she deals in superstitions

by clytemnestras



Series: Fem Feb 2020 [4]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: The breeze threads through Daphne's loose hair, saturating the space with shea and vanilla that softens the burning sage, and she should have known that this was more of a chignon affair, perhaps a French twist, but all the years of krav maga with her hair tumbling down her back has made it something of a comfort
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Daphne Blake
Series: Fem Feb 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636480
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	she deals in superstitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



The breeze threads through Daphne's loose hair, saturating the space with shea and vanilla that softens the burning sage, and she should have known that this was more of a chignon affair, perhaps a French twist, but all the years of krav maga with her hair tumbling down her back has made it something of a comfort. 

Sabrina opens one eye, the other grounded shut, and smiles at the dishevelement. "Sorry about your superhero cape."

Her hands are spread across the circle of salt, feeling the warmth of the candles tickle against her palm. 

Daphne huffs. "I needed a good blowout, anyway."

Sabrina's smile is arch but mostly gentle, which is a good description of of both of them, Daphne thinks. At least until it isn't.

Sabrina's something of an upbeat monster, and her smiles are disturbingly infectious. It has sunken into Daphne's usual quiet fury and fake placidity - the fakeness spilling now into a soft, subtle satisfaction. She'd be dangerous on the wrong side of the battle.

Her eyes twinkle before they shut again.

"I can feel something. There's a disturbance around here - " Sabrina's hand hovers over the map, radiating an unnatural heat. 

"Bad vibes?"

"The baddest."

Daphne holds her hand over Sabrina's, closing around the heat. "You know, you're much better than my last sniffer dog."

"Hey," Sabrina says. "That mutt's smarter than I am."

Daphne squeezes. "I was talking about Fred."

Sabrina smiles at her and pulls her hand back, scribbling down the divination on a pink scrap of paper. "That's the address. Just be careful, there's something mighty iffy loitering in there."

Daphne folds the paper and slips it into her bra. "I don't need to be careful, just a bit of luck. You got a spell for that in your tomes?"

Sabrina smiles and crawls forward, crossing the salt circle and breathing Daphne's air. "Not exactly," she brushes her mouth against Daphne's, kissing her soft, slow, so slow that Daphne has to pull back for air, eyelashes fluttering against Sabrina's skin. "But I hear kisses do just as well."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! [@bohemicns](http://www.bohemicns.tumblr.com), let's chat!


End file.
